Bloodlust - Vérszomj
by Hope Molins
Summary: Derek ereiben igazi vérfarkas vér csordogál. A családban talán ő az egyetlen, aki érzi e sötét titok súlyát. Egész életében kerülte az emberekkel való találkozást, de legfőképp a közelebbi ismeretségeket. Egészen addig, amíg nem találkozott egy átlagos, felszolgálólányként dolgozó diákkal, aki már az első pillanattól kezdve megkedvelte a fiút. (...)
1. Prológus

- Rómeó és Júlia? – vetettem egy pillantást Laura ágyán heverő könyvre, amelynek a címe már önmagában taszító volt. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel a kezembe vettem a félig kiolvasott művet és belelapozva furcsábbnál furcsább megfogalmazással találtam szembe magamat. Inkább visszaraktam a helyére és a falnak támaszkodva, lehunyt szemmel hallgattam, ahogy a tusoló fejéből távozó vízcseppek hatalmasakat koppanva a lefolyó felé igyekeznek.

- Hallottam ám – szólalt meg a fürdőszobában az én drága, szeretett húgom, aki alig fél órán belül egy idióta végzőssel fog randizni. Még belegondolni is rossz. Mindig is utáltam az olyan nyálas tiniket, akik minden ok nélkül igazi férfinak vallják magukat.

- Talán baj, hogy beleolvastam a könyvedbe?

- Nem – jött a kurta válasz. – Csak a hanglejtésedről beszélek. Irtózol a szerelmes történetektől, igaz?

- Majdnem talált – vágtam vissza egy sejtelmes mosollyal az arcomon. - Pontosítva: gyűlölöm.

- Jajj, ugyan már Derek – lépett ki a fürdőszobából egy szál törölközőben Laura, majd vizes haját csavargatva az ágyára ült és ölébe vette a könyvet. – Egyszer élném meg azt a pillanatot, amikor te is belezúgsz valakibe – somolygott.

- Nagyon vicces vagy – jelentettem ki szem forgatva.

- Majd' kiugrok a bőrömből – nyújtózott egy nagyot, majd felállt és a szekrényében kutatva elővett egy –számomra- túlságosan is rövid szoknyát, de tudtam, hogy hiába próbálnám, amúgy se tudnám lebeszélni a randi ruhájáról, mert már a suliban is ez volt a „divat". - Szerinted, Derek? Milyen? – igazította maga elé az akasztón lógó szoknyáját.

- Tökéletes – válaszoltam félvállról.

- Csak őszintén.

- Mégis mit kellene mondanom?

- Hát, talán valami ilyesmit: „Nagyon örülök, hogy végre-valahára ilyen boldognak látlak, és nagyon remélem, hogy jól érzed majd magad az első randidon Tylerrel.

- Tyler egy idióta! – Észre sem vettem, hogy egy kicsit feljebb emeltem a hangomat.

- Azért, mert elfogad olyannak, amilyen valójában vagyok? – kérdezett vissza egy kissé csípősen Laura.

- Ó, nem is tudtam, hogy imádja a vérfarkasokat – hergeltem tovább. Mindent el akartam követni annak érdekében, hogy megmentsem a húgomat egy újabb csalódástól. Nem hiszem el, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen a családban, aki a leggyorsabban felfogta, hogy az emberektől távol kell maradnunk. Vagy így, vagy úgy, de nem létesíthetünk velük semmiféle kapcsolatot. Persze a barátkozás még nem bűn, de a szorosabb kapcsolat sokkal több gonddal járhat, mint ahogy Laura hiszi.

- Derek, te egy… akkora…

- Mert ugye elmondtad neki? Ezért szeret olyannak, amilyen valójában vagy.

- Tudod, hogy senkinek se árulnám el a családi titkunkat – szólalt meg halkan.

- Mmm – bólintottam. – Akkor kérlek, ne menj el vele randira.

- Talán félsz, hogy már az első alkalommal átharapom a torkát? – nézett rám szúrós tekintettel.

- Meglehet. – Elmosolyodtam, mire Laura arcizmai is ellazultak és visszamosolygott rám.

- Hmm, azt hiszem, van egy ötletem – emelte fel a mutatóujját, majd közelebb lépett hozzám és megigazította a dzsekim gallérját. Kérdőn a szemeibe néztem, mire megölelt és a fülembe suttogott:

- Megengedem, hogy elkísérj.

- A randidra? Biztos vagy te ebben? Csak mert, ha meglátom azt az idióta Tylert, tutira én leszek az, aki átharapja a torkát.

- Nem fogod megtenni – állt lábujjhegyre, majd megpuszilt.

- Ezt miért kaptam? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökkel.

- Mert te vagy a legjobb bátyó a világon.

- Csak nem manipulálni akarsz? - tudakoltam keresztbefont karral.

- Hogy én!? Dehogy – jelent meg egy sokatmondó mosoly a szája sarkában, majd hirtelen sarkon fordult és beszaladt a fürdőszobába.


	2. 1 fejezet

Már a volán mögül kiszúrtam Tyler koromfekete BMW-jét. Bármennyire is idióta volt, azt azért el kell ismernem, volt ízlése kocsik terén. Egy éles kanyarral beparkoltam a bisztró bejáratától pár méterre. Laura még meg se várta, amíg lefékezek: hatalmas mosollyal az arcán kipattant az autóból és őrültekhez hasonló lelkesedéssel Tyler ölébe ugrott. Nem tetszően megráztam a fejem, majd' hogy ne tűnjek túl bunkónak, egy apró fejbiccentéssel köszöntem a srácnak.

– Hé, Derek! Klassz verda – fordult vissza, miután Laurát udvariasan előretessékelte.

– Kösz – böktem ki végül, hosszas gondolkodás után, olyannyira lefoglalt egy ismeretlen illat. Szinte már idegesítően hatott rám, mivel sehogy sem tudtam megállapítani, hogy mi lehet az. Laura a félig nyitott üvegajtó küszöbénél kérdőn a szemembe nézett, de én csak megráztam a fejem és Tylert követve beléptem a bisztróba. Abban reménykedtem, hogy a frissen főtt kávés italok, valamint ételek illata majd elűzi az orromból ezt az ismeretlen szagot, de ellenkezőleg: a bisztróban csak még erősebben érződött.

– Okés, bátyó. Bármi is lesz, ne figyelj túl feltűnően – fordult felém Laura suttogva, miután Tylerre bízta az asztalfoglalást.

– Értem nem kell aggódnod. Egy igazi kisangyal leszek – mondtam egy félmosoly kíséretében.

– Aha, vasvillával és hatalmas szarvakkal – majd enyhén az oldalamba könyökölt. – Komolyra fordítva a szót: ígérem, nem csinálok semmi olyat, ami ártana az itteni embereknek, de te sem, rendben?

– Rendben – szűrtem meg a szót a fogaim között. – De rajtatok tartom a szemem.

– Ebben egy percig sem kételkedtem – rázta meg mosolyogva a fejét. – Rendelek neked egy kávét, okés?

– De én nem is iszom ká…

– Egyszer mindent ki lehet próbálni – vágott a szavamba. – Hidd el, ízleni fog – és a pulthoz sietett, én pedig megadóan a bejárat melletti üres asztalnál foglaltam helyet, egy-két hellyel Tylerék mögött.

– Öt perc és itt a kávéd – mutatott felém Laura, majd lassú léptekkel leült Tyler mellé. Ezzel párhuzamosan el is fordítottam a fejem. Jelenleg valahogy nem voltam abban a helyzetben, hogy azt figyeljem, hogyan mászik bele a húgom szájába az a nyálgép. Most leginkább az a furcsa illat izgatta a túlontúl érzékeny szaglásomat. Percek alatt millió dolog pörgött le az agyamban. Elméleteket gyártottam, kombinálgattam, hátha kilyukadok majd valahová, de amíg nem voltam biztos benne, hogy egy új vérfarkassal vagy egy vadásszal van-e dolgunk, addig nem akartam lépni. Egyrészt mert megígértem a húgomnak, másrészt viszont én sem akartam feltűnést kelteni.

– Egy kávé, két cukorral és egy kis tejszínnel – szólalt meg egy kellemes hang mellettem, de mielőtt felnéztem volna a hang tulajdonosára, kezeim önkéntelenül remegni kezdtek és teljes erőmből megragadtam a lány csuklóját. Jól tudtam, hogy ez minek a kezdete, de a remegésnek nem kellene megtörténnie. A családunk már születésüknél fogva vérfarkasok voltak. Az átváltozást elviekben bármikor kezelni tudtuk: még teliholdkor is. De akkor mi ez? És a válasz szinte fájdalomként hasított belém. Újra az az illat csapta meg az orromat, ami csak még jobban kiélesítette az érzékszerveimet. Nem volt más választásom. Minden szó nélkül eltoltam magam az asztaltól és a férfi mosdóba rohantam. Hallottam Laura hangját, amint aggódóan Tylert kérdezi, majd székének nyikorgása ütötte meg a fülem, végül húgom siető léptei. Fittyet hányva a vendégek értetlen arckifejezésére, egészen a férfi mosdóig követett, ahol én már az egyik fülkét bezárva magam mögött, megpróbáltam visszafojtani az épp felszínre törő farkas énemet.

– Derek? Itt vagy? Derek? – szólítgatott halkan, kissé bizonytalanul.

– Laura – nyögtem ki végül. – Kérlek, gyere ide – nyitottam ki a fülke ajtaját, mire húgom kikerekedett szemekkel bámult rám. – Bármit is látsz, fogalmam sincs, hogyan és miért történt.

– Te teljesen megőrültél! – rivallt rám, majd becsapta a fülke ajtaját, és nekitámaszkodva folytatta. – Addig ki ne gyere onnan, amíg emberibb formád nem lesz!

– Laura, hát nem érted?

– Mit, Derek? Láttam mindent. Majdnem eltörted annak a szerencsétlen lánynak a csuklóját. Még szerencse, hogy időben feleszméltél és ide rohantál – hadarta idegességében. – És még te papolsz nekem állandóan, hogy nehogy felfedjem a családunk titkát. Kérlek, az éhségedet legközelebb tartogasd máskorra, ne pedig az én randimra. Otthon találkozunk – zárta le rövidre a beszélgetést, majd gyors léptekkel magamra hagyott a férfi mosdóban.

Lehunyt szemekkel, háttal a falnak dőltem és mély levegővételek közepette megpróbáltam legyűrni a vérfarkas énemet, ami szerencsére most már „általános" üzemmódba kapcsolt. Miközben a visszahúzódó karmaimat figyeltem, éreztem, amint a szemfogaim is a helyükre kerülnek és a düh, ami igazából nem is volt nevezhető annak, szinte semmivé foszlott. Tudtam, hogy már az emberi énem birtokában vagyok. Újra.

Lassan a mosdókagylóhoz sétáltam és hideg vízzel megmostam az arcomat, majd a tükörbe néztem, és a percekkel ezelőtt érzett illat újabb utat tört magának az elmémben. Kell, hogy legyen forrása. Összeráncolt homlokkal a kagyló peremére támaszkodtam és másodpercek alatt magabiztos döntést hoztam: megkeresem ennek a különleges illatnak a tulajdonosát. Bárki vagy bármi legyen is az.

Kilépve a mosdó ajtaján, pillantásom először az asztalomra tévedt, ahol a kávés csészém még mindig tele volt. Gyorsan körbefuttattam a tekintetemet a bisztróban: Lauráék már tényleg nem voltak itt. Csak egy-két diák pizzázott a hatalmasnak mondható erkélyszerű ablak előtt. Még el sem néztem a pult felé, az ismeretlen illat másodpercek alatt újra körülvett. Óvatosan szívtam magamba, nehogy újra ugyanabba a hibába essek, mint percekkel ezelőtt. Farkas ösztöneim segítségével megpróbáltam különböző tulajdonságokat társítani az illathoz és ekkor olyasvalami történt, amire nem számítottam volna. Valaki megérintette a vállamat, de mielőtt még hátrafordultam volna, tudtam, hogy az illat forrása előbb talált rám, mint én őrá.

– Remélem, minden rendben van – szólalt meg egy cseppnyi aggodalommal a hangjában ugyanaz a lány, aki a kávét szolgálta fel nekem és akinek –Laura szerint – majdnem sikerült eltörnöm a csuklóját. Most azonban már semmi akadálya sem volt annak, hogy szemügyre vegyem a kellemes hang tulajdonosát. Megfordulva egy – a bisztróhoz hű – felszolgálóruhába öltözött, szőke hajú lány égkék szemeibe fúrtam a tekintetem. Hallottam, ahogy a lány szíve kihagy egy ütemet, amint pillantását véletlenül az enyémen felejtette. Furcsa módon én sem úgy reagáltam erre a "találkozásra", ahogy más lányok esetében szoktam. Volt benne valami más is azon az ismeretlen illaton kívül, ami egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugodni.

– Lehetett volna rosszabb is – tekintettem fél szemmel a lány csuklójára, amin az ujjaim nyoma halványan még mindig ott ékeskedtek.

– Oh, ez… igazán nem vészes. Sarah szerint nincs semmi baja. – Úgy beszélt, mintha teljesen zavarban lenne előttem. Én az ő helyében inkább félnék, nehogy újra csuklón ragadjon ugyanaz a személy, de úgy látszott, ez őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

– Ennek örülök – jelentettem ki mosolyogva, ami nem épp a legkedveltebb szokásaim közé tartozott. Alig egy-két mondat elhangzása után vettem csak észre, hogy sokkal érzékenyebb vagyok a körülöttem lévő zajokra és illatokra. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy ennek a közeledő telihold volt-e az oka vagy pedig az az előttem álló, szőke hajú lány, kinek szíve a mosolyom láttán nemhogy kihagyott egy ütemet, de még őrülten kalimpálni is kezdett a mellkasában. Már-már olyannyira hangosan, hogy keresnem kellett egy olyan zajforrást, ami elnyomja ezt az egyre csak gyorsuló ütemet.

– Amúgy Molly vagyok – nyújtotta felém hófehér kézfejét. Ez az egyetlen egy aprócska mozdulat is elég volt ahhoz, hogy újra felerősödjön az a különös illat körülöttem.

– Én pedig Der... – Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet lenne felfednem magam a lány előtt. Végtére is, nem is ismerem és ezzel együtt ő se engem. Nem szeretném, ha megtudnák az emberek – főleg a pár kilométerre lévő beacon hills-iek –, hogy ebben a városkában húztuk meg magunkat a húgommal a családunkat elpusztító tűz után. Arra a napra még visszagondolni is szörnyű. Nem sok mindenre emlékszem, hiszen a tragédia megtörténte alatt én és Laura épp iskolában voltunk. Csak a tűzoltó autók hangos szirénázásából gondoltam, hogy nagy baj van. És hogy miért pont a mi családunkkal? Azt a mai napig nem mondtam el senkinek sem. Még a saját húgomnak se. Minden annak a vadásznak a hibája: Kate Argenté. Ha nem engedtem volna a csábításának, és ha tiszta fejjel gondolkodtam volna pár évvel ezelőtt, akkor talán nem így történtek volna az események. De kár a múltat bolygatni! Már csak ketten maradtunk a húgommal, valamint Peter, a nagybátyánk, aki jelenleg a beacon hills-i kórházban tölti a napjait, szintén mély sebekkel a lelkében. – Sajnálom, de mennem kell.

*Molly szemszöge*

Sarah szavai halk duruzsolásként kúsztak el a fülem mellett. Azt sem értettem, hogy mire akar kilyukadni, de most leginkább nem is őrá, hanem "D"-re figyeltem: amint elhagyja a bisztrót, és már megint az az üresség költözik a mellkasomba, mint amikor a mosdóba sietett. Furcsán éreztem magam, de még magamnak sem tudtam megmagyarázni, hogy miért. Egyszerűen csak… Éreztem, hogy abban a pár percben, amit vele töltöttem, mássá válok. Lehet, hogy őrültségnek fog tűnni, de minden annyira hangos lett körülöttünk. Nem úgy, mint a romantikus filmekben, ahol legtöbbször a fiatal pár még a környezetéről sem vesz tudomást, olyan nagy az a bizonyos rózsaszín köd, sőt, nem is nagy, hanem inkább már túl sűrű. Egyszóval egyik percről a másikra túl sok illat- és zaj hatása vette birtokba a testemet, ami az elején még adrenalinnal töltött el, majd éreztem, hogy elfáradok.

– Hahó, Föld hívja Mollyt – próbált visszarángatni a valóságba Sarah, aki szinte már kézzel lábbal jelezte a helyzetét. Ennyire elbambultam volna?

– Basszus – sziszegtem halkan, majd gyorsan az épp helyet foglaló vendéghez siettem és a tálcámra raktam "D" kihűlt kávéját. – Bocsánat – mosolyogtam barátságosan. Az idős hölgy, ölében egy hamuszürke színű perzsamacskával, visszamosolygott rám, majd az itallapon a cappuccinora mutatott. – Máris hozom – nyúltam az itallap felé, amikor hirtelen, az eddig teljesen nyugodt természetű perzsa a kezem után kapott és milliméterek választottak el attól, hogy "D" szorítása mellett egy újabb jelzést szerezzek magamnak.

– Jaj, Brutus, rossz cicus – gügyögött az idős hölgy, de az ölében morgolódó háziállat gazdája intésére sem akart lenyugodni. Azt láttam a legjobbnak, ha Sarahoz sietek a pult mögé, és nem hergelem tovább a macskát.

– Szép volt csajszi, de ha engem kérdezel, legközelebb légy erőszakosabb – súgta felém Sarah, miközben a mosogató lefolyójába öntöttem a csésze kihűlt tartalmát.

– Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Különben is utálom a macskákat – grimaszoltam.

– Ne érts félre, én imádom az ilyen cukiságokat, de ebben az esetben én biztos kidobtam volna az ablakon – nevette el magát, majd a pult szélére támaszkodva serénykedésemet kezdte el tanulmányozni. – Amúgy meg, nem róla beszéltem.

– Hát miről? – fordultam meg hirtelen, törlőronggyal a kezemben, és tekintetemet Sarah-éba fúrtam.

– Arról a másik cukiságról, aki az előbb távozott, és drága barátosném, igencsak feltérképezted a hátsó fertályát. Ha érted, mire gondolok – kacsintott.

– Te teljesen meghibbantál. Nem skubizom le csak úgy a vendégeket. Illetlenség.

– Mondja egy rendes, katolikus kislány – viccelődött szemforgatva. – Nőj már fel végre és légy belevaló csajszi – lépett közelebb hozzám. – A te helyedben, ha én így néznék ki, mindenkivel kacérkodnék egy kicsit.

– Sarah – szóltam rá dühösen.

– Te tudod – emelte fel megadóan a kezét, majd elfordult és egy üres szalvétatartót vett a kezébe, amibe ügyesen és szimmetrikusan hajtogatott szalvétákat helyezett. – Legalább tudod a nevét?

– "D" – böktem ki végül, hosszas gondolkodás után. Mondhattam volna "Der"-t is, de annak mi értelme lett volna? Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem a teljes neve.

– "D"? – nevetett fel újra. – Ez most komoly? Mindenesetre elég misztikusnak hangzik. – Rövid hallgatás, majd sejtelmes hangon folytatta. – Huu, lehet, hogy valami idegen. Tudod, odaátról. Imádom a titokzatos pasikat. Van bennük valami izgató. Vajon milyen lehet az ágyban? – tette hozzá elgondolkodva.

– Na, jó, Sarah. Azt hiszem az ötös asztalnál rendelnének – tereltem az eléggé kellemetlen témát.

– Ismered Madonnának azt a számát, hogy… – majd a „Like a virgin" című dalt kezdte el dúdolgatni és elindult, hogy felvegye a rendelést.

Igen, Sarah, vettem a célzást és bármennyire is ciki, nem fogok 17 évesen egy vadidegennel ágyba bújni, csak azért, hogy túlessek azon a bizonyos első alkalmon.

A délutáni műszak után, a bisztró öltözőjében épp a ruhámat tuszkoltam bele a hátizsákomba, amikor Sarah minden engedély nélkül egy fehér, műanyag gyógyszeres dobozt kapott ki a táskámból.

– Miért nem maradtál otthon? Nem is mondtad, hogy beteg vagy.

– Mert nem is vagyok az – válaszoltam közömbösen, majd kikaptam a kezéből a dobozt és a táskám mélyére dugtam.

– Akkor? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. – A suliban vannak gondok? Én is voltam tinédzser, de a drogokat mindig kerültem.

– Te most komolyan azt gondolod rólam, hogy függő vagyok? – dadogtam döbbenten. – Egyébként sem járok suliba, és ezt te is tudod. Csak a dolgozatokra megyek be.

– Molly – kezdte halkan, miközben a táskámon pihentette a kezét. – Már ovis korod óta ismerlek. Van valami, amit szívesen elmondanál? Bármi. Bennem megbízhatsz. Nem adom tovább senkinek se. Még a nagybátyádnak sem. Igaz, hogy nehéz rólam elképzelni, de tudok komoly is lenni – majd halványan elmosolyodott, amitől úgy éreztem, meg kell osztanom vele.

– Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem? – sóhajtottam.

– Ahol csak szeretnéd – biztatott mosolyogva.

– Talán két éve kezdődött.

– Édesanyád halála után? – nézett rám aggódó tekintettel, én pedig szomorúan bólintottam.

– Azóta szedem ezeket az izéket. Szinte majdnem minden hónapban.

– De voltál orvosnál, ugye?

– Nem – ráztam meg gyorsan a fejem.

– Molly – mordult rám halkan. – Az egészséged mindennél fontosabb. Ráadásul még fiatal is vagy. Nem mondom, hogy rossz ötlet ez a magántanáros-dolog, de nem gondoltál esetleg még arra, hogy a következő évtől tényleg eljárj suliba? Ott legalább korodbeli fiatalokkal találkoznál. Lennének barátaid…

– Sokat gondolkoztam már rajta, de… ez a betegség is… annyira furcsa. Szinte majdhogynem pontosan időzít. Olyan, mint a… szóval érted. Még szerencse, hogy nem egyszerre jelentkezik a kettő, mert akkor meg is őrülnék – majd lehajtottam a fejem és az arcomat a tenyerembe temettem.

– És ez a mifene használ? – mutatott a ruháim alá dugott fehér dobozra Sarah.

– Szerencsére igen, de van, amikor kettőnél több szemet kell bevennem olyannyira nem akar elmúlni. Annyira feldúltnak érzem magam… Néha már úgy hiszem, hogy még a nyugtató se használ.

– Szóval nyugtatókat szedsz? – kérdezte halkan.

– De csak pár napig – álltam fel, mint a tárgyalásokon az illetlen ügyvéd, aki nem ért egyet a bíró kijelentésével. – Aztán körülbelül egy hónap múlva megint – vettem egy mély levegőt, majd levettem a kardigánom a fogasról és begombolkoztam. Sarah látta rajtam, hogy nem igazán szeretném ezt a témát tovább nyúzni, ezért halkan megköszörülte a torkát, és folytatta.

– Holnap délelőtt találkozunk?

– Nem hiszem. A tanár 9-re jön hozzánk.

– És olyan estefelé mik a terveid? – villantotta meg legnyájasabb mosolyát.

– Mire akarsz rávenni megint? – kérdeztem összefont karral.

– Holnap érkezik az új tavaszi kollekció. Zoe már leadta nekem a drótot. Azt mondta, ő is ott lesz. Ráadásul a bevásárlóközpont egész éjjel nyitva lesz. Ha már ott leszünk és kiéhezünk a nagy vásárlásba, ott meg is vacsizhatnánk. Na, mit szólsz hozzá? Egy csajos este. Te, én és Zoe.

– Tényleg nagyon jól hangzik, de…

– Molly, épp az előbb beszéltünk arról, hogy többet kellene társaságban lenned. Most itt a lehetőség! És tudom, hogy amúgy sincs semmi elfoglaltságod, szóval…

– Jó, rendben – adtam meg magam, mire Sarah annyira megörült, hogy két puszit nyomott az arcomra.

– Hazakísérjelek? – ajánlotta fel kedvesen.

– Nem, köszi. Azt hiszem, hazatalálok.

– Hát, aki csak negyed órára lakik innen, annak könnyű – kacsintott, majd megölelt és jó éjszakát kívánva magamra hagyott az öltözőben.


	3. 2 fejezet

*Derek szemszöge*

A növő hold fénye még az éjszakai égbolton gyülekező esőfelhőkön keresztül is átragyogott. Sosem értettem, hogy miért pont a Hold állásához vagyunk mi, vérfarkasok kötve. Gondolatmenetemet az épp megeredni látszó eső, kövér cseppjeinek koppanása szakította félbe. A nyitott szobaablak tornácán ülve pár percbe sem telt bele, és az eső illata megcsapta az orromat. Friss, tavaszi zápor illata töltötte be a szobám minden egyes szegletét, majd egy ismerős szag, amit bárhol és bármikor felismernék.

– Min elmélkedsz annyira? – lépett mellém Laura. Kezeimmel átkaroltam a térdemet, majd felhúztam őket, és az esőfelhőktől félig-meddig megtisztult holdat kezdtem el tanulmányozni

– Milyen volt az estéd Tylerrel?

– Kérdésre nem illik kérdéssel válaszolni – majd hirtelen elhallgatott és tekintetemet követve ő is a holdra szegezte a pillantását. – Hamarosan telihold – jelentette ki csupa aggodalommal a hangjában. – De most nem árthat nekünk senki sem. Erősebbek leszünk, mint valaha.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdeztem egy kis kételkedéssel a hangomban. Húgomra néztem, ő azonban még mindig a holdat kémlelte. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy direkt nem akar a szemembe nézni. Valamit titkol előlem. Érzem. – Laura, mit titkolsz előlem?

– Az legyen az én dolgom.

– Ne akard, hogy ellened forduljak! – mordultam rá halkan.

– Valóban ezt tennéd a saját húgoddal? Csak úgy nekem rontanál, mint egy vadállat?

– Ha titkolsz előlem valamit, akkor…

– Te csak bízz bennem. Bízz az Alfádban, Béta – vonta fel a szemöldökét, és észrevétlenül kihúzta magát, mire szemei vérvörösre változtak. Laura akármennyire is fiatalabb volt nálam, a tekintetével bármikor sugallni tudta, hogy igenis ő a falkavezér. Igaz, hogy csak ketten voltunk, de…

– Megharaptál egy embert!? – förmedtem rá. Olyannyira feldühített ez a gondolat, hogy tépőfogaim ösztönösen megnyúltak.

– Higgy nekem. Kellett az erősítés – mosolyodott el sejtelmesen.

– Megbeszéltük – sziszegtem idegességemben, majd ökölbeszorított kézzel, teljes erőmből az ablak mellett álló asztalra ütöttem, ami ketté is törött.

– Hmm, látom, egyre erősebb vagy. Csak hogy tudd, ez is miattam van – súgta a fülembe, mire egy halk morgás tört fel belőlem és a torkánál fogva a falnak nyomtam Laurát olyannyira, hogy karmaimat a nyakába mélyesztettem.

– Ez az, Derek! Mutasd meg, milyen egy igazi, féktelen fenevad, aki még a saját falkatagját is képes lenne megölni. – Laurának ezzel a mondatával sikerült teljesen kihoznia belőlem azt a vérszomjat, amit az újszülött vérfarkasok szoktak érezni teliholdkor. Nekik azonban még több időbe telik, amíg megtanulják kontrollálni azt a fajta erőt, ami azon az estén hajtja őket.

– Lehet, hogy csak egy Béta vagyok, de sokkal tisztábban gondolkozok, mint te – förmedtem rá torka szakadtamból, majd a beszélgetésünket a farkas énem ordítása zárta le. Karmaimat visszahúzva eltávolodtam a húgomtól. Laura pár másodpercig még a nyakát masszírozta, majd az ablakhoz sétált és higgadtan megszólított:

– Derek, meg kell értened… nem maradhatunk mindig ennyire sebezhetőek, és Tyler… ő… Derek, én szeretem és csak úgy megtörtént… Tudod, hogy még sosem voltam fiúval. Úgy. Nála voltunk és… aztán…

– Aha, szóval erről van szó. Ha lehet, akkor ne a tini hormonjaidra fogd ezt az egészet. – Vettem egy mély levegőt.

– Nem hiszed, hogy véletlen volt, igaz?

– Nem – válaszoltam ridegen. – Már csak azért sem, mert te egy Alfa vagy.

– Egy fiatal Alfa, aki még nincs tisztában a falkavezetői képességeivel – vágott a szavamba Laura.

– Pont erre vártam. Hogy te mondd ki. És tudod mit, ezzel az egy kijelentéseddel egyetértek. Jobban oda kellene figyelned, hogy mit, és miért teszel.

– Mondod te, aki vérfarkasként egy bisztró illemhelyiségébe rejtőzött el. Köszi szépen az okítgatást – fordult felém, majd dühösen a szemembe nézett.

– Már megint itt tartunk? – fújtam ki a még tüdőmben maradt levegőt. – Ha csak egy percre is rám figyelnél, akár segíthetnél is – jelentettem ki halkan, de húgom tekintetét ismét a holdra szegezte. – Laura… nekünk… össze kell tartanunk.

– Hát nem ezt mondtam én is? – emelte fel a hangját.

– Igen, ezt mondtad, de te egy másik személyt is belevontál a "családunkba".

– Derek, ezt a veszekedést már én is kezdem unni. Mégis mennyi ideig marcangoljuk még egymást, hm?

– Ez csak rajtad múlik.

– Ez nem igaz.

– Laura, van egy másik vérfarkas is a városban. És itt most nem Tylerre célzok.

– Hogy mi? És hol? Tudod már, ki az? – kérdezte dühös, ugyanakkor elképedt tekintettel.

– A lány a bisztróból.

– Mi van? – rázta meg a fejét értetlenül.

– A lány, akinek majdnem eltörtem a csuklóját – magyaráztam meg lassan a dolgot Lauranak, ami csak egyfajta feltételezés volt a részemről, hiszen még nem voltam benne biztos. Viszont, hogy egy cseppnyi vérfarkas szagot éreztem rajta, ebben az egyben nem kételkedem.

– Akkor... én miért… miért nem éreztem? – kérdezte habogva.

– Nem tudom – ráztam meg a fejem -, de minél előbb meg kell tudnunk, hogy ki, vagy mi is ő valójában.

– Értem, mire gondolsz Derek, de sajnos én erre nem érek rá. Közeleg a telihold és nekem Tylerre kell vigyáznom – suttogta.

– Pedig egyedül nem fog menni – mondtam kételkedve, mire Laura felvonta a szemöldökét, és az aggódó tekintetét egy sejtelmes mosoly váltotta fel.

– Van egy ötletem – majd közelebb lépett hozzám. – Férkőzz a közelébe. Engedd, hogy megbízzon benned.

– Ugye tudod, hogy ezt amúgy sem fogom megtenni? És különben sem sikerülne.

– Ugyan már, Derek!? Ki tudna ellenállni egy ilyen jóképű vérfarkas srácnak, mint te? Nézd a jó oldalát. Plusz egy kicsit még szórakozhatsz is.

– Ha nem hallottad volna, azt mondtam, hogy nem.

– Akkor minden ok nélkül öljem meg? – gondolkodott hangosan, majd lassan egy kört írt le körülöttem. – Pedig igazán kár lenne érte. Még így, női szemmel is azt mondom, hogy csinos lány – villantotta meg hófehér fogait, melyeket a hold sugarai csak még vakítóbbá tettek.

– Rendben, legyen – adtam meg végül magam –, de csakis a családunk érdekében – majd egy gyors pillantást vetettem Laura majdhogynem önelégült arcára, végül magam mögött hagyva a fából készült vadászházat, elindultam a holdvilágos éjszakába.

*Molly szemszöge*

– Tessék, ez tutira a te méreted – nyomott egy farmerdzsekit és egy fekete, strassz kövekkel kirakott szoknyát a kezembe Zoe mosolyogva.

– De én mondtam, hogy nem szeretnék vásárolni, és különben is, még a fizetésemet sem kaptam meg – mentegetőztem.

– Ugyan, majd mi álljuk – majd bajtársiasan Sarah-ra kacsintott.

– Elárulnátok, mi ez a nagy készülődés? – kérdeztem csípőre tett kézzel. – Ma igencsak gyanúsak vagytok. – Sarah és Zoe is szinte majdhogynem egyszerre kezdett el dadogni.

– Hát… ööö…

– Izé… semmi.

– Aha – mondtam szemforgatva.

– Csak próbáld már fel – hadarta izgatottan Zoe.

– De ha felpróbálom, ígéritek, hogy elmondjátok?

– Öhm…

– Sarah, ugye nem terveztek semmit sem? – néztem egyszer Sarah-ra, majd pedig Zoe-ra szúrós tekintettel.

– Csak menj már – tolt a próbafülke felé Zoe, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

Mivel sosem voltam az a tipikus szoknyába járós típus, alig tudtam magamra ráncigálni a felül feszes, alul pedig egy kissé tüll ruhadarabot. Majd magamra vettem a farmerdzsekit és mély levegőt véve belenéztem a próbafülke állótükrébe. A fülkén kívül már hallottam Zoe izgatott hangját.

– Molly, kész vagy már? Mi is látni akarunk.

– Egy pillanat – majd gyorsan megigazítottam a hajam és kiléptem a próbafülkéből. Sarah csillogó szemekkel mérte végig az öltözetemet, Zoe pedig ismételten fülig érő szájjal mosolygott.

– Csinos és vagány egyszerre – tapsikolt örömében Sarah.

– Ryannek biztos tetszeni fog – szólta el magát Zoe, majd kezét gyorsan a szájára tapasztotta, abban reménykedve, hogy nem hallottam meg az előbbi mondatát.

– Zoe! – szólt rá Sarah, majd egy zavart mosollyal rám nézett. – Molly, kérlek, ne akadj ki…

– Ryan? Az a Ryan, akinek van egy bandája, és gitározik? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva.

– Igen, és egy kis találkozót szerveztek a közeli tónál. Ott a helyünk. Imádom a zenéjüket – áradozott Sarah.

– Nem is harapod le a fejünket ezért? – szólalt meg halkan Zoe, majd az alsó ajkába harapott.

– Tudjátok mit? Most az egyszer igazatok van. Ott a helyünk. – A kijelentésemen még magam is meglepődtem.

– Te most komolyan…? –kezdte kikerekedett szemekkel Zoe, majd Sarah folytatta.

– Mégis mióta lettél ilyen bevállalós?

– Talán az óta, amióta az egyik drágalátos barátnőm felhívta a figyelmemet a középsulis tinik átlagos időtöltéseire – mosolyogtam Sarah-ra.

– Ó, szupi! Akkor fizessünk és irány az erdő – ragadott karon Zoe, és a pénztár felé vonszolt.

Alig negyed óra alatt kiértünk a város határánál elterülő erdőhöz, aminek a bejáratától pár méterre lévő tavat is hamar megtaláltuk. A turisták számára kirakott padokat körülvevő fákra színesebbnél színesebb lampionok voltak felrögzítve. A padoktól nem messze, egy ötszemélyes asztal állt, ami dugig volt ilyen-olyan rágcsálnivalókkal, az asztal lábánál pedig közel nyolc megbontatlan karton sör hevert.

Amint észrevettem az dudorászó és italozgató diákokat, még mindig egy kicsit kívülállónak éreztem magam: már csak azért is, mert még sosem voltam ilyen összejövetelen. Az alkoholos italok láttán – mivel nem csak sör volt – a lányokra néztem, akik csillogó szemekkel figyelték az egyik fa tövében hangoló bandatagokat. Köztük volt Ryan is. Épp a gitárját állítgatta, amikor olyannyira rajta felejtettem a tekintetem, hogy egy pillanatra sikerült a félhomályban is kitűnő szemeibe néznem. Gyorsan elfordítottam a fejem, de félszemmel még így is láttam, hogy elindul felém. Elterelésképpen épp Zoe-hoz akartam szólni, amikor hirtelen egy farkas vonyítását hallottam meg.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy itt vannak farkasok – jegyeztem meg halkan.

– Pedig az ilyenek gyakoriak errefelé. Állítólag a szomszédos területekről néha napján elkóborol egy-két példány – szólalt meg mellettem Ryan, aki viszonylag igencsak gyorsan mellém csapódott, majd a farkas vonyítását utánozva egy pohár whiskyt adott a kezembe. – Oh, kérlek, bocsáss meg, csak tudod, ez amolyan berögzült szokásom – mosolyodott el.

– Mármint? – kérdeztem, miközben fintorogva belekortyoltam az italba.

– Remélem, nem tartod tolakodásnak, de szerintem te egy nagyon csinos lány vagy. – Ajajj, már kezdődik! Egyszer jövök el egy bulinak mondható rendezvényre, és máris a nyomomba szegül valaki.

– Köszönöm – válaszoltam lesütött szemmel. Mégis mi mást mondhattam volna? Hogy hagyj békén, mert utálom a fiú bandákat? És különben is, Ryanben minden megvolt, ami csak egy lányt megfoghatott. Öltözködésében a banda által játszott zenei stílust képviselte, jóképű volt, mosolya pedig bárkit levett volna a lábáról. Bárkit, kivéve engem. Ennek az oka pedig nem más volt, mint "D". Amióta megláttam, más fiúra rá se tudok nézni. Őrültség, tudom, de mégis mit tehetnék? Ha még egyszer találkoznék vele, csak egyszer, legelső kérésem az lenne, hogy árulja el a nevét.

– Talán valami baj van? – zökkentett ki Ryan a gondolatmenetemből.

– Nem. Miért?

– Csak mert nagyon elgondolkodtál valamin.

– Néha megesik velem – mosolyodtam el, mire Ryan ujjai lassan az enyémekre kulcsolódtak.

– Gyönyörű a mosolyod.

– Ryan – sóhajtottam. – Még nem is ismerjük egymást – húztam ki a kezem a lágy szorításából.

– Annyira sajnálom – vett egy mély levegőt, majd folytatta. – Ugye azért nem haragszol? – Pár másodpercig hezitáltam, majd megráztam a fejem. – Elénekelhetek neked egy dalt?

– Nyugodtan – válaszoltam kedvesen.

– De ahhoz egy igencsak csendes és nyugodt helyre kell mennünk.

– Ryan…

– Megígérem, hogy vigyázok rád – kacsintott, majd a kezét nyújtotta felém. Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után, leküzdve a bizonytalanságomat, megfogtam a kezét, és az erdő sűrűjébe vezetett. Nem volt nálunk semmi más, csak Ryan gitárja és az én telefonom, ha esetleg netalántán eltévednénk. Legalább most az egyszer hasznát vehetem majd ennek a fránya GPS-nek!

Percekig gyalogoltunk, és amikor már szinte nem is hallottuk a diákság jókedve által kiszűrődő zajokat, megálltunk egy hatalmas fa lombkoronája alatt, majd leültünk a tövébe. Miután kényelmesen elhelyezkedtünk, Ryan egyből kezébe vette a gitárját és belekezdett a saját kezűleg írt dalába. Már sokszor hallottam a bandájának a dalait a helyi rádióban, de így élőben még tökéletesebb volt a hangja. Ráadásul a dal is gyönyörű volt, nem beszélve a szövegéről. És ekkor megint ugyanabba a csapdába estem: miközben Ryan ellenállhatatlan mosolyát figyeltem, megint Ő jutott az eszembe. Ryan alighanem észrevehette elgondolkodott arckifejezésemet, mert letette a gitárját, és ajkait minden szó nélkül az enyémekre helyezte.

Bármennyire próbáltam eltolni magamtól, nem akart elengedni: még szorosabban magához húzott. Amikor végre sikerült egy kis szünetet kiharcolni magamnak az erőszakos csókjai között, azon voltam, hogy kezeit minél előbb lehámozzam a csípőmről.

– Ryan, azonnal engedj el! Megígérted! – kiáltottam rá, miközben az ujjait feszegettem.

– Csak azt mondtam, hogy vigyázok rád. Azt nem, hogy nem foglak megcsókolni.

– De én nem akarom!

– Látom a szemeidben, hogy igen – majd újra megcsókolt. Teljesen tehetetlennek éreztem magam. Ezzel a szörnyű érzéssel együtt szemeim is könnybe lábadtak. És ha ez nem lett volna még elég, olyannyira erőszakos volt, hogy a felsőmbe is sikerült beletépnie.

– Hagyj békén! – ordítottam torkom szakadtából.

– Nem hallottad!? Azt szeretné, ha békén hagynád! – Hallottam meg egy mély, magabiztos hangot a fák közül, majd már csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Ryan nincs mellettem, és hogy fájdalmas jajgatások közepette, a tőlem pár méterre lévő fa tövében szuszog. – Nem esett bajod? – nyúlt felém egy kéz az erdő sötétjéből, amibe teljes magabiztossággal belekapaszkodtam.

– Köszönöm – suttogtam halkan, mire segítőm közelebb lépett hozzám, és ahogy az arcára rávetődött a hold halovány fénye, még levegőt is elfelejtettem venni. Ő volt az. "D" volt az én megmentőm.


End file.
